Troublesome Twins
by Solara Moonset
Summary: What would happen if Sesshoumaru had a pair of twin teenaged daughters that find themselves at Kagome's shrine, and going to school with the Yu Yu gang?


**Authors Note:** This little story has been buzzing around my head. It's my first cross over so let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

**Troublesome Twins **

**Part One**

Hiei lounged on a tree branch at a local shrine, none of the others knew about. Kurama was at school and who knew where those other two fools were; he wanted the peace of this place for just a little while. The weather was turning cold, fall was coming; Hiei didn't expect to see anyone, except the shine caretakers. His eyes closed, he knew his Jagan would alert him if anything dangerous came his way. The shrine maiden, a true miko, walked below his tree.

"Hello again. If you need anything let me know." She smiled up at him, Hiei ignored her. Hiei had seen her many times, each time she was polite and sincere when she spoke with him. She had yet to ever attack him, or even look down upon him. Hiei would never admit it, but he enjoyed the calm friendship with the miko.

A strange energy swept through the shine. Hiei's eyes opened immediately, a portal to the demon world was opening right here! The Miko turned to the portal opening as Hiei jumped down from the tree, his katana drawn to fight whatever monster came through. Her hands glowed pink and she took a fighting stance beside him.

Two teen girls dashed through the portal. "Hurry Moonie. Close it!" one called while the other was quickly making hand gestures and pouring her energy into closing the portal. Just as it closed they could see a giant white dog, with a crescent moon on its forehead, trying to get through. It howled in rage as the portal snapped shut in its face.

Hiei gave the girls a once over, they were twins, both with long silver-white hair almost to their knees, golden eyes, and on their faces they had magenta stripes, two on each cheek. On their foreheads rested identical purple crescent moons. The Miko's eyes practically bugged out of her head, her stance relaxed and she stopped glowing.

"You two look like little Sesshoumarus." The twins looked awkwardly at her, Hiei was surprised as well. How did this miko know of one of the four Lords of the demon world?

"It is an … honor you think we look like the great dog Lord but we are no longer … associated with the house of the moon. I am called Moonset, this is my sister Lunette." They bowed. Hiei sheathed his sword. He scanned their minds; they were no threat to him, or this world; they were running away from their father. He turned and disappeared. The miko smiled at the nervous twins.

"My name is Kagome, come with me, I'll see if I can help you get settled in this new world."

"How do you know of Lord Sesshoumaru?" Lunette asked softly.

"A very long time ago, we travelled together, and I thought I was in love with his brother. Things ended badly between Inu Yasha and myself, I have not seen Sesshoumaru since then." Hiei nearly fell off his branch. Her statement made him even more curious about her.

~OOO~

Koenma sat at his desk stamping his never ending paperwork. His doors burst open and his father entered followed by one of the four Lords of the demon world. Koenma shivered in his seat, Sesshoumaru was easily the most deadly of the four Lords.

"Koenma, it seems Sesshoumaru's youngest daughters have gone missing. You are to suspend all activities currently underway and search the human world for those girls." Enma looked down at his son.

"Of course, Right away!"

"If my daughters come to any harm, I _will_ hold you personally responsible Enma." Sesshoumaru turned and stalked out of the office. Enma breathed a sigh of relief and turn back to his son.

"Find them, and do it fast!" he growled. Koenma nodded calling for Botan.

~OOO~

Koenma paced his office as he waited for his spirit detectives to arrive. He was so nervous he didn't notice Yusuke and Kurama enter.

"What do you want toddler? I was in the middle of a date."

"I too was otherwise engaged."

"All cases have been put on hold we have an emergency! Sesshoumaru, Lord of the west, head of the house of the moon, has need of our assistance. His youngest daughters are lost in the human world."

"You _LOST_ his daughters? He can destroy all three worlds. What were you thinking?" Kurama's jaw hit the floor. Sesshoumaru had been the one to eventual catch and kill him.

"It's not that simple, it seems they opened an illegal portal and stepped through."

"Ok so we find these girls no problem, we'll be done by dinner time. What do they look like?" Yusuke smirk.

"I don't know."  
>"Ok how old are they?"<p>

"I don't know that either."

"Where did they enter the human world?" Yusuke was staring to get annoyed.

"DAMMIT Yusuke I don't know! I have no information other than the girls are missing and are somewhere in the human world." Koenma stopped pacing.

"How exactly are we supposed to find them pacifier breath?"

"They're dai youkai, so they're at least an S class. Their true forms would be gigantic white dogs, but I assume they'll be hiding as humans…. They should have a crescent moon on their foreheads. That's all guesswork though." Koenma stopped his pacing and looked at Yusuke.

"And if we are unable to locate them?" Kurama asked softly.

"Sesshoumaru will rip the three worlds apart to find them. When his mate died, he nearly destroyed the spirit world trying to get her back. The human world will not stand a chance."

~OOO~

Kagome walked down the street, the twins following her. She couldn't believe her mom offered to let the demons stay with them and had even called the school and gotten the girls enrolled. Officially they were her cousins that had come to live with her family. Kagome had used concealer and heavy foundation to hide their stripes and moons. Today they were barrowing two extra of her high school uniforms. As they entered the school yard, all eyes turned to them. The twins sniffed the air and walked closer to her.

"There are demons here." Moonset whispered.

"A fox, and a mazoku I think, maybe wolves too but that scent isn't as strong." Lunette added. All three looked around. But nothing seemed out of place.

"I've sensed them before, sometimes there's another that joins them, a fire and ice apparition I think. Maybe they're students here." Kagome smiled at the twins and they relaxed a little. Kagome led the way to the office.

~OOO~

"Hey kumara did you see those three that just walked in, two demons and I don't know what the third was." Yusuke sat down next to Kurama.

"The third was a miko. She's been going to our school for a year now I'm surprised you haven't sensed her before know."

"Kagome is a true shrine maiden. I've seen her shrine but who were those two babes with her?" Kuwabara asked.

"It is curious, but unlikely those are the two we are looking for. Why would two princess of the west be going to high school, they were kidnapped after all. It's not likely they would be paraded around the city. We should get Hiei to use his Jagan eye to search for the girls."

~OOO~

When Kurama left school that day a larger crowd had gathered around the gate. Someone had started an impromptu concert. He wandered over as they finished one song and began another. What he was shocked to find was the two demons from that morning were singing, while members of the local wolf pack played behind them. Even more surprising was that Hiei was there, hiding in a tree, but still there and watching.

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_Keep me locked up in your broken mind_

_I keep searching never been able _

_To find a light behind your dead eyes_

_Not anything at all_

_You keep living in your own lie_

_Ever deceitful and ever unfaithful_

_Keep me guessing, keep me terrified_

_Take everything from my world_

_Say "Can you help me?" right before the fall_

_Take what you can and leave me to the wolves_

_Keep me dumb, keep me paralyzed_

_Why try swimming? I'm drowning in the fable_

_You're not the saint you externalize _

_You're not anything at all_

_It's oh so playful when you demonize_

_To spit out the hateful, you're willing and able_

_Your worlds are weapons of the terrified_

_You're noting in my world_

_Say "Can you help me?" right before the fall_

_Take what you can and leave me to the wolves_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_Keep me guessing, keep me terrified_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_You keep living in your own lie._

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_To never fade away_

_I wanna live forever_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_To never fade away_

_I wanna live forever_

_You keep living in your own lie_

_Keep me guessing, keep me terrified_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_Say "Can you help me?" right before the fall_

_Take what you can and leave me to the wolves_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_Keep me guessing, keep me terrified_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_Keep me guessing, keep me terrified_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_To never fade away_

_I wanna live forever_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

_To never fade away_

_I wanna live forever_

At different parts of the song, the wolves began to howl. It only added to the beauty of the song. The twins waved to the crowd and ran to join the Kagome when she emerged from the building. They brought her over to meet the wolves. The group walked out of the school yard together, laughing . Hiei left his tree and came to stand beside Kurama. Kurama knew there was something he had wanted to ask Hiei, but after listening to the twins' song, he completely forgot what it was.

"They're hiding in this world. They didn't expect to see the wolves, they know each other." Hiei stated as he and Kurama left the school.

"Hiding from what? And what do you mean know each other? I thought the pack stayed in the human world to help police the barrier." Kurama looked down at Hiei.

"They hide from their father. The wolves' father works for their father. Until recently they grew up with the wolves." Kurama stopped short.

"Hiei they aren't Inu demons are they?"

"Stupid fox." Hiei disappeared before Kurama could ask anything else.

~OOO~

Kagome headed down the shrine steps, the twins following behind her. She looked up at them and smiled. "My grandfather asked me to visit an old friend of his a master Genki. Your welcome to come with me, but I have to warn you it's a long trip."

"Your grandfather is trying to throw sutras at me, I think I'll go with you. Besides

Ginta and Hakkaku are on their way up. I'd hate to see what they'd do." Moonset skipped down the stairs laughing.

"It's your own fault Moonie, you shouldn't have told him that his priceless mummified kappa hand was really just some mud and sticks." Lunette and Moonset hugged the two wolves.

"Luna, did you really want him to keep … doing whatever he was doing with that thing? Besides I was being honest." Kagome laughed.

"With gramps you just have to go with the flow. He's a little eccentric but harmless. I can't believe Kouga named you two after his best friends. I'm just shocked that he final settled down with Ayame."

"We hear that all the time! And that we look just like Kouga." Ginta rolled his eyes while Hakkaku laughed. At the train station the twins were getting odd looks, they had forgotten their makeup. Moonset sat regally and ignored the other passengers. Kagome was surprised at how much she looked like Sesshoumaru in that moment. Lunette half hid behind her sister and the wolves. When they finally got to the right station the twins were animated to leave the train; they had sat still too long. At the base of the stairs to Genki's temple the twins looked up and grinned. Moonset grabbed Kagome and the twins raced up the steps. The wolves howled and chased them. At the top Moonset put Kagome down and stood in front of her. Standing in front of the temple were four boys that looked ready for a fight. The wolves ran neatly around the twins and stood in front of the girls, claws out, fangs exposed.

"Wait I know them! Those three go to school with me and that one, he naps in the Goshinboku." Kagome put a hand on each of the twin's arms. Their defiance stances relaxed, the wolves looked back.

"It's ok, I think." Lunette offered the wolves a half smile. They relaxed and looked to the boys in front of them. The boys gave them odd looks but also relaxed their stance. "They do feel like the fox and Muzoku…" Lunette added softly.

"And the short one was there when we came through." Moonset added. They looked to each other and nodded letting Kagome pass. They followed behind her. The wolves stood to either side of Kagome. Just in case these people proved less than friendly they wanted to keep their new friend safe.

"My name is Kurama. This is Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke." The fox bowed to the new group. Moonset walked very close to him and walked in a circle around him.

"You're a fox … but also not. You're not a hanyou …" Lunette came up and walked around kumara also.

"Moonie, Luna, don't scare the poor fox." Hakkaku called laughing.

"I am looking for master Genki. Can you point me in the right direction?" Kagome asked.

"Come on, I'll take you to grandma." Yusuke headed into the temple.

"Your grandmother is Genki!?" Kagome was stunned.

"No. she's just an old bitty that I call grandma."

"Watch it dimwit." Kagome bowed to Genki.

"Hello master Genki I'm Kagome H-"

"Yes, I know who you are, your grandfather called me earlier. Come inside." Kagome followed Genki inside as the twins were still investigating Kurama. Moonset reached forward and pulled a seed from his hair. Kurama took her hand in his.

"Please don't take my seeds." Moonset tilted her head, but let the seed go in his hand. Lunette, getting bored with kumara, leaned against a tree and watched her sister try to annoy the fox. A moment later a chain wrapped around her.

"MOONSET!" She cried struggling against her chains. Hakkaku rushed to her swing at the chains with his claws. Moonset jump in the air as poisoned darts came flying her way. While in the air a sickle and chains came flying her way, wrapping around her. She was growling by the time she hit the ground. Looking at the boys, she saw they were either chained or unconscious. Ginta rushed to help free her when a dart hit his neck; he fell to the ground. A Shadow fell over her and she looked up her reds bleeding red. Her form grew and lengthened as she took her true form, the chains groaned and snapped releasing her. A great howl was heard through the courtyard, where moonset had been moments ago towered a dog at least seven feet tall. Moonset growled down at the bat demon before her. He grinned up.

"So pup, you think you can finally beat me?" Moonset smacked him with her paw, he flew off to the side. Mid-flight he opened his wings and switched directions to fly above her. She growled as he held his weapon above her. Kurama just stared at the bat.

"Kuronue?" Kurama called as watched from the ground breaking free of his restraints and going to Moonset. Kuronue looked at kumara, the rose whip in his hand, and landed before him.

"How do you know me? But more importantly how do you know about rose whips?"

"How are you alive? I saw you impaled!" Kurama pulled Kuronue's necklace from his pocket.

"How did you get that?" Kuronue growled at kumara.

"Kurama get back! That bat is one of my father's generals! He'll kill you!" Lunette screamed.

"Kurama? You're human…" Moonset huffed at the two and leapt at Kuronue, laying on him and pinning him beneath her.

"Princess, attacking while I was distracted was underhanded." Kuronue snapped at moonset. She growled and barked a response. A wolf came walking out of the forest laughing loudly.

"She's right, you should never let yourself get distracted in battle. That is one rule you've tried to beat into their heads. Also didn't you just do the same thing?" Kouga pushed against Moonset until she moved off Kuronue.

"Kouga you are _not_ helping."

"Kouga?" All eyes turned to Kagome as she exited the temple with Genki.

"Kagome?" Kouga's eyes were wide.

"Little sister!" Two of the wolves ran to Kagome hugging her.

"Kagome why are you, and my boys, with the men who kidnaped Sesshoumaru's daughters? " Kouga asked, his tone had a hard edge to it.

"Kidnaped what are you talking about? These two just showed up on my shrine two days ago. They opened and closed a portal by themselves!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. Kouga and Kuronue looked confused.

"We were informed the princesses were taken against their will." Kuronue looked to moonset, releasing lunette and the others. Lunette hugged her sister's dog form.

"We weren't kidnapped, Uncle Kouga! We ran away! Father had arranged marriages for us, we were supposed to be on our way to our new homes. We used to dream of falling in love like the stories mom used to tell us. We don't want to marry complete strangers! Yomi is mean and scary! Razizen is so OLD!" Lunette wailed into her sister's fur.

"Kuronue stay with the twins, you can blend in better with the humans than I can. I'll go talk to Sesshoumaru. Boys behave and listen to Kuronue, or I'll send you to the western lands to train with him." Kouga bowed to Kagome, then to the twins and run into the woods. Kuwabara was snoozing on the ground as Hiei took his jacket and placed it on moonset. Her form shimmered ad shrank back into her more human form. She clutched the jacket around herself. It was so long it went down to mid-thigh. The boys stared at her form.

"Come here child, I have some spare cloths." Genki called.

"Thank you." Both moonset and Lunette followed after Genki.

"So Boys, let's talk about what's been going on here." Kuronue turned to the spirit detectives.

"How are you alive?" Kurama stepped up to Kuronue.

"Sesshoumaru. I told you he was a bastard. After I was impaled he brought me back, so he could torture me. His mate convinced him to either kill me or make me part of his house. I've been with the house of the moon for … sixteen years now. How about you? Why are you human?"

"As I was dying I remembered an old spell that allowed me to enter a human to rest and restore my energy."

~OOO~

"My lord Sesshoumaru a moment, please." Kouga knocked on Sesshoumaru's study door. He nodded and the council filled out. Kouga shut the door.

"Kuronue and I found your daughters."

"Where are they?"

"In the human world. They're safe. Kuronue is still with them to make sure they stay that way. Sesshoumaru they weren't kidnapped. They ran away." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I was unaware they had the ability to open portals by themselves. We had a disagreement and they ran from the castle. I chased them but they ran through a portal."

"I see, I wouldn't think they were that strong either. Did you really arrange their marriage with two of the other lords?" Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga.

"Yomi has rallied the two other kingdoms against us. It's war or marriage. Our troops are not what they once were. We could fight one, maybe two of the other kingdoms; but not all three. We would fall."

~OOO~

"So who is this Yomi?" Yusuke asked.

"A conniving bastard that should have been put down long ago." Kuronue grumbled.

"He thinks he is the most cunning demon in existence, let's prove him wrong." Kurama smiled.

"You look very sweet and innocent… that's kind of scary." Ginta called.

"How exactly are you going to do that? You're not exactly at full strength while you're human." Kurama ignore Ginta. Moonset and lunette looked at each other and smirked.

"Hey kumara?" they called innocently sitting on either side of him. He looked at one than the other suspiciously.

"Girls, don't do anything stupid." Kuronue called as they leaned in and each kissed a cheek. Kurama felt power surge threw his body. A familiar sensation started, his form lengthened he could feel his demonic energy released. He blinked a few times. Looking around he noticed both twins unconscious next to him and he smirked.

"What the fuck? Did they just do what I think they did?" Yusuke yelled.

"They released Kurama's demon form…" Hiei stated. Kurama put his arm around each girl.

"Kuronue take a picture, and send it to their father."

"Do I look suicidal to you?" Kurama laughed and felt a tug in his mind. He examined it and fund it was his human side. He left the girls go and stood. He "tugged" at his human side and felt himself shift back to his human form.

"Well that didn't last long" Kwabara muttered. Kurama ignored him and "tugged" at his demon side. Again he felt himself shift.

"No Kwabara, they did something much better than force my shift. They have given me the ability to take which ever form I desire."

~OOO~

Moonset snuggled into the furry warmth that surrounded her it was comforting, but the smell was unfamiliar. Her eyed cracked open and she looked into the face of a silver kitsune. Before she could even think what to say his head descended to hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away she was blushing and breathless. His tail wiggled around her head.

"You have given me a true gift. Thank you." he smiled down at her. Her mind was blank; she had no idea who this fox was.

"Kurama?" she squeaked. He nodded and his smile grew at her unstable voice. With a quick little flip. He was above her form looking down into her eyes.

"Tell me little princess, how can I make it up to you?" he lick the side of her neck. Moonset lay rigidly still. Fear laced her scent. Kurama frown and lifted his head from her neck staring into her eyes.

"You fear me?" she nodded at him unable to find her voice. Kurama sighed and got off her. He sat beside her and pulled her up into a sitting position. "I do not like your fear." He muttered. Moonset opened her mouth and kumara put his finger to her lips.

"I am not angry with you, I'm angry at myself for scaring you. Rest, I will watch over you."

~OOO~

Lunette knew Moonset was not in the same room as her when she began to wake up. She started to panic. They went everywhere together, they'd been sleeping in the same bed since they were children.

"Calm yourself. You are not alone. Your sister is asleep in the next room over." Lunette's eyes flew open and she looked to the small demon in front of her.

"I want to see my sister." She tried to get up, only to weakly sink back to the floor. Hiei had an arm around her before she hit too hard.

"Rest. Kuronue is patrolling the grounds, Kurama and I are watching over you and your sister." Lunette did not relax. She just started at Hiei.

"I want to see my sister." She repeated. Hiei sighed, and lifted her easily. She clung to him as they approached the door to the room beside hers. Sliding the door open, Lunette could see Moonset sleeping, her head on Kurama's lap. The red head arched an eyebrow at them.

"You sister is safe and resting. You should do the same." Lunette tried to hide a yawn from Hiei, but he saw it. He silently slid the door shut and returned lunette to her room.

"Rest now"

~OOO~

When the girls awoke again, they were in the same room. Genki, Ginta, and Hakkaku were with them. Moonset sniffed the air and paled, their father was here. She took a deep breath and stood.

"Let's get this over with Luna." She walked to the door, Luna followed behind her. The wolves followed a pace behind the twins.

"Do you not understand, a war in demon world would spill out into the other worlds as well?" that growl was their fathers. They shivered, he was pissed.

"Do you not understand that they are living breathing beings and have a right to decide their own lives dammit!" That sounded like the Muzuko, what was his name? Yusuke?

"Do you think, if I could have come up with any other plan, that i would be doing this?" Sesshoumaru roared. Moonset gulped and slid open the screen door. Their father toward over Yusuke. The others watched from various positions around the room.

"Hello father." The girls said in unison and bowed. At the feel of a hug both girls looked up at their mother, she had tears in her eyes but smiled down at them.

"Rin, do not cuddle them." Rin glared at Sesshoumaru.

"My girls are finally safe, I'll cuddle them as much as I like."

"Excuses me Lord Sesshoumaru, you said Yomi rallied the others against you. If he were to suddenly fall or disappear, would the others back down?" Kurama stepped forward. Sesshoumaru growled at the fox, he smelled like his daughter too much for the lord's liking. He would have to watch this fox around Moonset. He nodded in answer.

"Send us in. if we succeed, your daughters are free of this contract, if we fail, you can still fall back on it to prevent war." Kurama stated. Yusuke looked over at Kurama and smirked.

"I like that, let's go kick this bastard's ass!"

"I'm in." Kwabara called

"hn." Hiei added.

"I would like to go as well my lord, those two are family to me and Yomi has threatened that family." Kuronue stood straight. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"We want to go to. No one messes with our cousins!" Ginta stated. Kouga cuffed his ears.

"Ignore this pup, he forgets his job will be to stay and protect the girls while we're gone."

"I am coming too." Everyone turned to Kagome.

"Miko-"

"My sacred arrows defeated Nuraku. If this Yomi is anywhere as powerful you'll need me." Kagome's face turned hard. Sesshoumaru studied it for a moment.

"As lord of the west, I cannot go with you, it would start a war instantly. Make Yomi suffer in my stead." Sesshoumaru turned to his daughters. "You will stay here with Genki and the wolves. Do not disobey me on this. I want you two safe." He looked down on the girls. For a brief moment there was a starring contest then both girls rushed Sesshoumaru and hugged him.

**Authors Note:** Don't forget to review! Honestly I'm not sure when this story will be updated, this is kinda a side project while I work on other stories.


End file.
